Vampira eso es prohibido
by azulaamu
Summary: en esta historia tohru es vampira y le traen de cena a un humano...siente curiosidad que pasara?  TohruXkyou - mas summary lo se T.T no sean malos!
1. Chapter 1

Fruits basket no me pertenece ni sus personajes: D

I

La luz del sol entro por mi ventana y me dio en los ojos...

Los abrí de golpe y mire a mí alrededor, ya era de día.

Me levante, cepille mi cabello castaño en un intento de arreglarme.

Soy Tohru, solo Tohru… le sirvo a la familia de vampiros llamada Tsumugu.

Me puse mi típico traje, un corsé negro, falta hasta el piso de tul negro y guantes a tomo. Sin zapatos.

Debían ser cerca de las dos de la tarde, ya era momento de levantar a la cabeza de la casa. La señorita Akito.

Camine por los pasillos de la mansión, no era la única que estaba trabajando, pero si era la única vampiro que atendía de forma directa a mi dueña.

Si, yo le pertenecía a Akito Tsumugu. Mi señora, mi ama…

Entre en su habitación, estaba muy oscuro, lo primero era abrir el ventanal.

Al hacerlo una brisa levanto las cortinas celeste sobre mi cabeza...Disfrute la brisa.

Me gire hacia la cama de mi señora.

Ella dormía placidamente. Mire su habitación, como siempre desordenada. El gran armario abierto, con todas las prendas en el suelo. Las paredes de color lila manchadas con la cena anterior. Y sus cosas regadas por el piso.

Escuche un gimoteo de mi señora y me acerque a su lecho.

-Tohru…-dijo abriendo un ojo- es hora de la cena… ¿o no?

-no- el destape con cuidado de no incomodarla-es hora del entremés. Luego podrá seguir durmiendo.

Ella suspiro.

-la mujer de anoche era muy gritona

-lo siento, pero ¿su sangre fue de su gusto?

-si, la que alcance a beber-dijo apuntando las paredes.

-costara limpiar eso.

Ella se rió.

En el momento entro el sirviente llamado Ren, con la comida de mi señora. Un niño de 12 años.

Suspire. Que pérdida.

Salí con Ren de la habitación de mi ama antes de que se alimentara.

Ren me miro, con sus ojos acusadores, mientras oíamos al niño gritar.

-no crees que será muy poco

-hay un banquete en la noche, será suficiente por ahora

-por cierto…YUUKI-llamo, apareció su hermano menor. Traía sujetado a un humano.

-su comida. Querida Tohru.-dijo el chico.

Mire al humano. Tenia cabello de color naranjo y era alto y musculoso. Estaba vestido solo con un pantalón verde con muchos bolsillos, sus ojos eran de un llamativo e intrigante rojo…y me miraba con odio pero con una mueca de niño.

Se veía delicioso….

**Bueno aca un nuevo fic de fruis basket, espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben si es gusta hagan clic abajo y lo sabre y quizas seguire : D**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

II

Para ser sincero…yo no deseaba morir así…

Mire a la mujer frente a mi, sus ojos eran fríos y no sonreía…sus labios rellenos, su cabello castaño suelto y su esbelta figura…su postura de altanería…

Ella realmente no era humana…ella ya no era MI humana

Me lanzaron dentro de su cuarto, además me dieron ropas de color blanco. Que gusto mas extraño…se vería muy mal la perfecta camisa de seda manchada de rojo.

Aunque combinaría con mis ojos…pero no creo que eso importe cuando este muerto.

Pero…Si habría de morir por lo menos pelearía y trataría de matarla.

Me cambie de ropa, me cambie mis viejos pantalones por los blancos y me coloque la camisa blanca abierta. Me coloque junto a el gran ventanal, empezaba a aparecer la luna…y podía ver muchas figuras pasearse por la entrada de la mansión. No tenia escapatoria…solo me queda esperar.

Una hora…ya no veía por lo oscuro que estaba…suspire y disfrute mis últimos minutos mirando la noche.

Dos horas…

Ya es mas de media noche diría yo…pude oír la puerta abrirse, me gire para verla. Ella pareció no darse cuenta que estábamos frente a frente.

Cerro la puerta, luego dio unos pasos y luego callo al piso.

No se movía…

La curiosidad me gano y camine hacia ella, me agache junto a su cabeza.

Ella dormía, respiraba tranquilamente con sus labios entre abiertos.

¿Por qué? Ella ni siquiera…llego a la cama, que no estaba ni a tres pasos de donde estaba ahora.

Mire a la puerta, me levante y trate de abrirla…con llave.

Ella empezó a levantarse, me gire hacia ella…sus ojos eran de color rojo brillante, me paralice…no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, me acerque lentamente hacia ella, esos ojos no me dejaban pensar.

Ella cerró sus ojos de la nada. Rompiendo el extraño hechizo.

-por que no te fuiste-susurro

Que…

-por que no te fuiste-dijo sin levantarse del suelo, casi gritándome-crees que es fácil aguantar la sed que tengo contigo a solo tres pasos…

-porque no bebes-le dije

-lárgate…

-dime primero por que

-que te largues…por…favor…-dijo, pero unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos.

Me acerque a ella y le tome la cara con las dos manos.

-creíste q te desdarías tan fácil de mi…yo aun te amo…aunque seas así…

-te lo ruego…vete kyo…no te quiero dañar

Sonreí…ella seguía siendo mi Tohru…

-transfórmame….

-no…

-que lo hagas…no es una pregunta…-acerque su cabeza a mi cuello con rudeza… ella abrió un poco sus ojos…y me mordió llorando…

Ella quizá me odiaría…por torturarla así…pero no quería que estuviéramos mas separados…

Si era necesario me convertiría en su esclavo…

La abrase y acaricie su cabello… hace tanto que esa mujer me la arrebato…porque la quería como su dama de compañía…pero ahora yo estaría con ella.

Tohru se separo de mi cuello y lamió la herida…

-kyo…te extrañe tanto…-dijo acariciando mi cabello con dulzura.

-ya nunca te podrán separar de mi-luego de eso yo la mordí…

Nunca mas nos podrían separar…estaríamos juntos por la eternidad…

Como siempre quisimos desde que los vampiros mataron a todos los humanos…excepto a mi y ella…mi querida esposa Tohru…

**Chan chan y termino xD estaba pensado que seria cortito… espero q sea d su gusto y me dejen un comentario =w= o un consejo igual lo acepto : D**

**Bueno saludos byebye**


End file.
